


every hamster needs a ball

by cheesypasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesypasta/pseuds/cheesypasta
Summary: dream bought a hamster and george did not like what he had in mind
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 68





	every hamster needs a ball

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, hope u enjoy me putting my intrusive thoughts into writing
> 
> major TW- if u don't like gore, blood, and other disturbing topics PLEASE don't read this

George woke up alarmed, feeling cold handcuffs around his arms and legs. He let his eyes adjust to his surroundings, trying to recognize the dark room. George noticed the silhouette in the corner and spoke up.

"D-dream? is that you?", he asked, squinting his eyes to get a closer look. Dream only chuckled before striding over to him with a tool box. He looked... different. A crazy glint in his eyes and excitement radiating off of him. 

"Hey George, I thought we could try something different", Dream responded. He slid a hand down George's body and that's when George realized he was completely naked. Dreams palm slid over the head of his cock, which jumped at the friction. He felt himself slowly getting harder at the motions. George groaned at the feeling, still unsure of what was happening. Dream continued to jerk George off, who was so lost in the pleasure he didn't notice the squeaking coming from Dream's toolbox. 

"Fuck Dream, I'm gonna cum", George moaned out. As soon as he said that Dream released his hand, stopping the orgasm from taking place. George whined at the loss of contact. At this point, Dream looked so giddy, it reminded George of a little kid. Dream walked over to his tool box, clicking it open to reveal its contents. George tried to raise his head higher, trying to see what was inside. Dream noticed his curious peeking and let out a loud laugh.

"I guess I can call you curious George now", Dream said in-between laughs. George ignored the stupid joke and continued attempting to look in the box. He managed to catch a glimpse of brown-ish fur, before Dream grabbed whatever it was and stuffed into his pocket. He grabbed a sharp knife and a couple other tools. George wasn't particularly into knife play, so he was a little nervous of what was going to happen. Dream scooted a small desk in front of George before taking the animal out of his pocket and placing it on the table. 

George looked closer at it before realizing it was a type of rodent. He visibly gagged at the realization, he was never one for small animals, specifically anything related to rats. Dream looked like he was going to burst with excitement. 

"Well? Do you know what it is?", Dream asked, his eyes filled with glee. George was beginning to get annoyed, he never liked not knowing what was going on. 

"um a rat?," George guessed. Dream giggled at that. 

"Close. It's actually a hamster," he said, continuing the statement with jazz hands. George stared at him, confused at what the animal was even doing there. 

"Remember how I said we could try something new? Well I was a Pet-smart and I saw this little guy and I thought, well every hamster needs a ball." Dream was bouncing on his feet, "this is where you contribute Georgie."

George felt his stomach bounce with nausea, he didn't know how he would contribute but judging by all the knives, it wasn't going to be pretty. 

"Dream, I don't know what you want with me, but come on you don't have to do this", George was nervously laughing as he said this. Dream's face switched from happy to solemn, "no George you don't understand, I have to."

Dream picked up the closest knife and knelt in front of George, he began a small incision on his scrotum. George hissed at the pain, and tears began pricking his eyes as Dream continued the cut. By the time the cut made it to the other end, George had tears streaming down his face. The blood seemed to pour out endlessly. 

"Dream! please that's enough!", George begged out. Dream let out small giggles as if he found the begging entertaining. Dream encouraged the blood to come out by squeezing his balls. George thought he was actually going to vomit. 

Dream finally decided that it was enough and moved back over to get more tools. He scanned his surroundings and picked up the hamster. At this point, George's erection had completely gone limp. 

George's eyes had begun to flutter shut from the pain, before jolting open at the intrusion of Dream's fingers into his wounds. He used two fingers to begin to pry open his sliced scrotum. With his other hand he began to slowly press the hamster into the slit. George screamed at the foreign object entering his sack. 

Dream slid a hand up and down his thigh, attempting to comfort him. "shhh baby you're doing so good," he cooed. 

With one last grunt, he finished shoving the hamster into George. The rodent seemed to struggle, trying to escape from the open wound. Dream noticed how the animal reacted and thought of a solution. He stood up and walked around, scanning the room for something specific. Meanwhile, George was attempting to keep down his unwanted erection that had seemed to spring up once the hamster was inserted.

Dream came back with a first-aid kit, and began to rummage around looking for a suture and thread. He eventually found it and started to prepare George for the stitches. 

"Scream if it hurts, well I won't stop but at least I'll know its painful," Dream grinned. He had spent the last three weeks watching Youtube videos on how to suture a wound, Dream believes he's well prepared. 

He began to apply what he had been studying previously. Dream was a quick learner so he soon caught a rhythm and was easily maneuvering the suture. George felt purple spots blur his vision and he began to scream until his lungs felt like collapsing. 

"Wow I didn't know you were so loud Georgie, I would've done this sooner", Dream said. George pushed back the bile that was rising in his throat, and forced himself to look at the scene happening below him. 

Dream finally completed his work and began to tie the loose end of the thread. The hamster, meanwhile, was clawing the inside of his scrotum fighting to get out. George was panting, his chest heaving. 

"Please Dream..", he begged. 

Dream looked up at him before looking back down, suddenly paying more attention to George's achingly hard cock which was dripping pre-cum. He raised his eyebrows and moved his hands toward George's cock. He slid his fingers up and down George's member and thumbed the head of his cock. George let out desperate whines from the pleasure and adrenaline of having a rodent in your ball sack. 

"Someone's needy", Dream huffed, but continued working George to his orgasm. He noticed how George's balls had tightened, meaning he was nearing his orgasm. "Hm, I wonder if sperm will still come out if you have a hamster in your nuts"

George was loudly moaning as Dream continued jerking him off. By this point the hamster stopped struggling, so George had assumed it died from lack of oxygen. He felt his stomach clench, and release as he finally reached his orgasm. George began to see stars obscure his sight. He went to look down to smile at Dream before feeling a screwdriver plunge into his chest. George gasped out, barely processing what had happened. 

The colorful spots in his vision got worse as the blood streamed out of him. He tried to speak but it came out more like a weak grunt. His head felt light and he slumped down. George didn't even get to see if he could still cum with a hamster stuffed in his balls.

Before passing out, he saw a blurred Dream walk over to his dying figure.

"Now what am I going to do with this body," Dream sighed, beginning to unzip his pants. "oh that's right"

**Author's Note:**

> if the cc's are uncomfy, i'll remove this as soon as possible


End file.
